


Gentle Fury

by singingwithoutwords



Series: The Everyone Sleeps With Fury Show [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Tony knows everything, crack pairings ftw, purely sexual relationship, top!steve, warning: Fury has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Captain America gets a little... tense.  Edgy.  When he starts losing focus, he goes to Director Fury's office for a private meeting, after which all his troubles seem to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Or: in which Fury takes the direct, sweaty, incredibly hot route to showing Steve how okay it is to be gay.

“Captain. My office. Now.”

“Aw, come on, Nick, it wasn't his-”

“I don't recall asking for your opinion, Mr. Stark. Captain, let's go.”

Steve nodded and stood, grabbing his shield. It was safe where it was, supposedly, but the mood he was in was not one that encouraged taking chances.

“You better not mess up Cap's hair,” Stark said. “I'll spank you.”

“Someday I'd like to see you try,” Director Fury said evenly, turning on his heel.

Steve followed him out of the debriefing room and down the long hall to his office. It was a severe, almost impersonal room with which Steve had become intimately familiar lately. He set his shield on the polished black desk and stood at ease while Director Fury secured the door and pulled down the blinds, leaving them alone.

“How bad?”

“Not the worst, sir,” Steve said evasively, shifting just slightly. “I can contain it.”

“You were about ten seconds away from attacking Stark,” Director Fury disagreed, sitting behind his desk and sighing. “We've discussed why this is necessary, Captain. Let's not do it again.”

“If you're certain, sir,” Steve said doubtfully. He knew the theory behind this exercise, and it did seem to work, but the very fact that it did scared him.

“I am,” Fury said, pulling off his gloves and setting them next to the shield. “You haven't done me serious damage yet, Captain. I trust you to keep things that way.”

Fury stood, shrugging out of his coat, unlacing his boots. Steve didn't move, telling himself again that this was fine. This was natural. These urges he felt, they didn't mean he was flawed.

“I hope I'm worthy of that trust, Nick.”

That name was the trigger. When Fury was no longer 'sir' or 'Director', it meant Steve was ready and they could begin. Fury peeled off his shirt, and God forgive them both, but he was obscenely attractive for a man his age. Or a man of any age, really. Even after seeing him in various stages of undress many times before, it still took Steve's breath away for a moment.

Fury smiled knowingly at him, stepping around the desk in nothing but his eyepatch, and sank to his knees on the rich red carpet. “Like what you see, Captain?”

Steve nodded, dropping to one knee. “Are you sure?” The constant asking was neccessary, and Steve wouldn't be able to continue doing this without it. Fury understood why he had to ask one last time, at least. Not many would.

“Do it, Steve.”

Steve closed his eyes and forgot. He forgot that they were in the middle of the base. He forgot that Fury was his superior. He forgot he was Captain America, that anything was wrong or anyone expected anything of him. That he'd ever thought this was wrong.

He didn't need to open his eyes. His hands found Fury's arms, ghosting up the contours of his muscles, across his shoulders, fingers linking behind his neck. He didn't need sight to lean forward and press his lips against Fury's, soaking in the pliant warmth.

Fury slipped arms around Steve, pulled him close. He was still fully clothed, but his suit only seemed to make Fury's hands hotter against his back.

Fury was panting by the time Steve pulled away slightly, opening his eyes. Nothing outside this office existed. It was just them, the soft rug, and the keen need Steve had grown up believing he could never let himself give in to.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

Fury nodded. No platitudes, no assurances that would never happen. They both understood the risks involved.

Steve kissed him again, more forcefully. He'd managed to hold it in for more than a month now, and it showed. He was rougher than normal as he shoved Nick onto his back, more demanding as he kissed him yet again, moaning against his lips.

Nick was non-resistant, but not passive. Steve had no idea where he'd learned so much about the delicate balance of meeting halfway without pushing back, but Nick was a master of it. He watched in patient silence as Steve sat back, carefully divesting himself of his uniform and setting it aside. Only once the last vestige of Captain America was safely out of the way did Nick reach for him, pulling him down.

Thankfully, they were close enough to the desk that Steve only had to reach over and thumb the catch on the nearest leg. He blushed at the thought that there were at least a dozen hidden stashes of condoms and lubrication around the office, even though he was thankful for the foresight. He retrieved two wrappers and a small bottle, pushing the compartment closed again and started ripping things open with one hand and his teeth.

He was familiar enough with condoms by now that he only fumbled a little getting one on.  Technically, Nick didn't need one, but it made cleanup so much easier, so on it went.

 Nick reached up, snagging the bottle of lube and opening it himself.  "You take too long," he said by way of explanation.  "I'm not made of glass."

 "I could break you as if you were," Steve said softly, kissing Nick to keep him from arguing.  "Just let me.  Please?"

 Nick sighed, but let him reclaim the bottle.  He constantly complained that Steve was too slow, too thorough, that he used too much and overdid it, but he was willing to let him.

Steve smiled, careful not to spill too much lube on the carpet as he coated his fingers.  After countless times being walked through it, he was comfortable enough not to need Nick's guidance as his fingers slid along dark skin, down the subtle curve of his inner thigh and ass.  There were scars there, smooth and slightly lighter than the surrounding skin.  Steve didn't ask, pretended they had no influence on how gently he worked his finger in.  How slowly and carefully he worked it, kissing Nick's stomach, up his chest.  Nipped at his collarbone and neck.

"You're so fucking slow," Nick hissed in his ear, hips jerking demandingly.  Steve smiled and obediently moved his hand faster.  "Better."

Steve smiled wider.  Almost there.  He could control himself just a little longer...

Except Nick was having none of that, and he  _knew_ what would happen when he curled slightly, abdomen muscles rippling as they contracted, and pulled Steve up into a forceful, needy kiss.  "Get on with it, boy."

Steve barely repressed an instinctive 'yessir', but there was no way to stop a soft moan as his carefully maintained control fell away.  He shoved Nick back, pinning him to the floor, not caring at the moment about the bruises he would leave.  He kept a hand pressed against Nick's chest, using the other to lift Nick's hips and hold them steady.  He didn't care that thrusting with his full strength could seriously injure Nick, leave him torn up inside and unable to walk.  All he knew or cared about was the burning need for sex in his gut.

 Nick hissed softly between clenched teeth, his dark fingers clutching Steve's pale arm for a moment before he relaxed.  Steve had learned his cues, and knew without being told when it was safe to thrust again, when he was moving fast and hard enough to suit Nick.

"Fuck..." Nick breathed, matching Steve's every move.  Not even the office existed anymore, not even the floor they were lying on.  It was just Nick and Steve.  "Keep going, kid, fuck, just like that.  Just the- fuck!"

Steve knew that particular 'fuck' very well, and smiled, whispering a shaky "you're welcome" into the curve of Nick's neck.

There was no need for affection, and neither of them wanted to drag this out; like all the other times, it took Steve less than ten minutes to reach satiation, and only slightly longer to make sure Nick was just as satisfied.

There was a sink and towel in the corner, tucked discreetly behind a folding screen.  Steve disposed of the condoms, wetting the towel and cleaning them both.  Neither of them spoke until they were both redressed, Fury sitting carefully back in his padded chair.

"Feeling better, Captain?"

"Yes, sir," Steve said, nodding.  The swing from inimacy to professional distance had been disconcerting at first, but he'd come to accept it.  It no longer hurt.  "Thank you."

Fury opened his mouth, about to say something, but the loud beep of his phone interrupted him, and he hit the button to answer it without bothering to check the identification.

“Okay," the voice of Mr. Stark said over the phone's speaker, filling the office and sounding either on the edge of panic or hysterical laughter.  Possibly both. "So two things. First, the video feed from your office has been compromised. I don't think you have to worry too hard about the guy who did it, though, he seems to not want anything but to invent brain bleach at the moment. I'll keep an eye on him. And second, next time you want to have hot gay sex in an office _I_ designed and paid for: invite me! It's only polite, right? And you messed up the Cap's hair, so I need to spank you, anyway. So... spoon or cuddle or whatever the hell normal people do after sex. Talk to you later.”

Before either of them could say anything, there was the click of abrupt disconnection, followed by a droning dial tone.

Fury sighed and leaned back in his chair, massaging small circles across his temples with thumb and forefinger. “I really, really hate that man.”

Steve felt relaxed enough to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> While working on another story, I discovered to my horror that the ability to write sex scenes has completely left me. This was an attempt to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully it helps.
> 
> There wound up being a shitload of headcanon I couldn't seem to fit into the story itself, but the main gist is that Steve is gay. Being raised in America in the 30s and obviously religious, he never managed to accept that, and tends to repress any and all sexual urges until they overwhelm him. Fury sees having sex with him as helping maintain team dynamics by keeping him from getting too pent up and making sure inconvenient sex doesn't happen within the team.
> 
> I know I'm weird shut up.


End file.
